Danganronpa Wiki:Deletion Queue
dThe following images are due for deletion as part of largescale image management projects, but are being held in a queue in order to limit disruption when mass-replacing images with bots throughout multiple galleries and allow linked inter-language Danganronpa wikis such as ru.danganronpa.com and pl.danganronpa.com which use our image database to manage their files. Sakura Revamp Sakura_Ogami_Timeline_Illustration.png Beta desings.jpg Beta Sakura and Celestia.jpg sakurabeta.jpg Sakura Ogami beta 2.jpg Sakura beta design 3.jpg Sakura Beta Design 4.png Danganronpa10.png Beta-distrust.jpg DanganronpaOgami'sBeta.jpg DanganronpaStageSakuraOgami.jpg Sakura played by Shizuo.png Sakura_Stage.jpg 4koma DG1 vol 1.jpg 4koma DG1 vol2.jpg 4koma DG1.jpg 4koma cover 4.jpg Oogamichibi.png Sakura carrying Naegi (While Aoi watches).png Leon being dragged away reactions.png Byakuya's comment is answered by silence.png The DR girls with Pigtails.png Sakura_Kenshiro.png Back_page_for_4koma_cover_2.png 4koma_DG1.jpg Back_page_for_4koma_cover_4.jpg Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png Morning meeting.png Killing School Life.jpg Byakuya Celeste Leon.PNG The group standing in their first class trial.jpg Oogami Mono Battle.png DR_Bathroom_scene.png Oogami Death.png Oogami body discovered.png Yasuhiro_attacking.png Not dead yet Oogami.png Oogami Suicide Note.png Naegi's pic.png Asahina's pic.png Hagakure's pic.png Class 78th class gym photo.jpg Sakura on the official site.png Sakura_Official_Anime_Site.png Choose your character.png Oogami Mono Battle.jpg Monokuma talking to someone.jpg Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG Danganronpa 1 Class Trial CG.png Danganronpa animation poster.jpg Wall_Calendar.jpeg Danganarticle2.jpg DA1 concept art 2.png DA1 Concept Art 1.png DA1 concept art 3.png DA1 concept art 4.png DRAE Betas Soldiers Beta.jpg Soldiers Beta (2).jpg Komaru Beta.jpg Komaru's Beta d.jpg Hiroko design.jpg Toko DR AE Character sheet.PNG Komaru's beta looking like hinata.png Touko Fukawa Genocider Syo Another episode concept art.jpg Masaru2.jpg Masaru design.jpg Jack.jpg Jataro's design.jpg Jataro's tools face and sign.png Kotokolauncher.jpg Kotoko Utsugi Undergarments.PNG Monaka design.jpg Monaka's design.jpg Nagisa design.jpg Monokuma Kids Design.jpg Jataro mask design.jpg Jataro's beta costume designs.png Jataro Kemuri Tools.PNG Komaru N Beta.jpg Komaru's Beta (1).jpg Komaru Naegi Beta Design 3 (2).PNG Komaru Naegi Beta Design 1.PNG Beta Soldiers Of Hope.jpg Yuta's referance sheet.png Taichi design.jpg Beta monaka.jpg Nagisa shingetsu beta.png Beta kotoko.png Fujiko's beta design (2).png Fujiko's beta design (1).jpg Grand Design.jpg Takaaki Beta.jpg Takemichi's beta.jpg Servbeta1.jpg Servbeta2.jpg Servbeta3.jpg Servbeta4.jpg Servbeta5.jpg Servbeta6.jpg Komaru's hacking gun referance.png Chihiromom2.jpg Maizono's little sister ver2.png The Servant design 2.jpg Hiroko Hagakure's clothes design.jpg Sayaka's sister referance sheet.png Hiroko beta.jpg Yuta's beta.png Kanon's beta 2.jpg Junk monokuma d.jpg Beast Monokuma.jpg Bomber Monokuma refeerance guide.png Siren Monokuma Beta.png Servant design.jpg Servant design2.jpg Future Asahina.jpg Kotoko's anime apperance.png Yasuhiro's future member referance sheet.jpg Momaru's anime design.png Fujiko's beta.jpg Haiji Towa Design.PNG Haiji Towa Jacket.PNG Haiji Towa Shirt.PNG Kenshiro's beta.png Talent Card Toko's introduction.png Ishimaru card.png DR1 CGs DR1 CGsGenocide Jack Case File.png DR1 CGs Monokuma Announcement.png DR1 CG Mondo Owada Crazy Diamonds.png DR1 CGs Makoto PC 2ch.png DR1 CGs Monokuma Heads.png DR1 CGs Robo Justice.png DR1 CGs Aoi Asahina Mourning.png DR1 CGs Gym.png DR1 CG Makoto Naegi Selected.png Danganronpa 1 Chapter Title - Chapter 1 (Daily Life).jpg Danganronpa 1 Chapter Title - Chapter 1 (Deadly Life).jpg Danganronpa 1 Chapter Title - Chapter 1 (End)2.jpg Danganronpa 1 Chapter Title - Chapter 1 (End).jpg Danganronpa 1 Chapter Title - Prologue (End).jpg Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).jpg Makoto Naegi in front of Hopes Peak Academy.png Makoto Naegi unconscious.jpg Awake.jpg Junko's magezinecover pictures.png Fiery Ball.png DR1 CG Mondo Owada Crazy Diamonds.png Mondo Monokuma.jpg Sayaka performin with her group.png Monokumas entrance.png Monokuma smiling.jpg Monokuma's silhouette on the monitor.jpg Hope's Peak Academy location.png Junko Stabbed.jpg SayakaEvent-1.png Chapter_1_investigation.png Toko, Yamada and Makoto in first Trial.png danganronpa_counted.jpg Morningexercises.png Case_of_Genocide_Jack.png Ishimaru's_Death.png Ishi_Yamada_Death.jpg Masked Person Attacks.jpg Danganronpa 1 Chapter 4 - Closing Argument Blackened.png Fourth Trial Climax.png 0A90C240.png Naegi attacked.png Kirigiri Saves Naegi.png Kyoko_whisper.png Mukuro's body explode.png Bad ending.png Naegi and Kirigiri climbing stairs.png Makoto reading about Fenrir with Byakuya.png Makoto's Interview.jpg Kirigiri's Hand.png Danganronpa 1 Chapter 6 - Closing Argument Blackened.png Junko culpit (2).png the highschool mutual killing survivors.png Naegi_Button.png Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png Find AE.jpg Hifumi in Aoi's arms.jpg DR1 Chapter 3 Asahina with the Robo Justice Suit.png Asa Smack.jpg Geno Hina Attack.jpg Dismantle Monokuma.png Aoi's Interview.jpg Togami Reading.jpg 0ACDC250.png Byakuya's Interview.jpg Chihiro gym bag.png Celes's dream.png Celeste burning.jpg Chihiro death.png Chihiro Fujisaki corpse ENG.jpg Mondo, Leon and Chihiro Photo Game.png Hifumi's corpse.png Ishimaru and Yamada's corpse.jpg EnoshimaEvent-1.png Despair Sisters Illustration.jpg Junko despair.PNG Duel in Sauna.png Ishimaru's Death.png Porr kirikiri.png Kyouko and Jin .png Kyouko and Jin .png Jin Kirigiri execution game.jpg Jin's in game death.png Jin´s bones.png Sayaka's Interview.jpg Toko's Interview.jpg Alter Ego during his excecution in the game.png Daiya Owada riding a motorcycle.png Mondo Holding a Dying Daiya.jpg Naegi Family.jpg DR1 Chapter 3 Hifumi Yamada with Robo Justice.png Kuwata's Breakdown.png 1000 Blows.jpg Mondo swirling eyes game.jpg Mukuro Ikusaba getting impaled by Gungnir.jpg Danganronpa 1 Chapter 1 - Mukuro Ikusaba's Death.png Mukuro's in game dead body.png Mukuro Ikusaba stomps on Monokuma.jpg 001-MURDER.png 30-020-body.png Maizono fell down.png Maizono Idol Group.jpg Maizono Idol Group Collapse.png Sayaka performin with her group.png 003-monitor1.png DyingMessage.jpg Sayaka's Interview.jpg Genocide in chapter 2.png Toko behind her door.png Hagakure muffled x-files theme playing in the distance.png Monokuma explaining the rules of KSL.jpg Monokuma announcement DR.png Monokuma reveals.png Monokuma never dies.jpg Monokuma reawakens.jpg Makoto dousing the burnt corpse in water.png Makoto reaching the hatch of the garbage.png Makoto and Kyoko climbing the ladder.png Yasuhiro hacking the surveillance camera.png Celestia's fantasies.png Celestia confronting Chihiro in the warehouse.png Chihiro Fujisaki's body is discovered.png Dining Hall Meeting.png The class trial begins.png The class trial begins 2.png Celes and Hifumi.png 10MillionDollars.png Monokuma Motive Video Makoto.png DR1Motive2.png DR THH Sakura Monokuma Face Off.png DR THH Sakura YasuhiroBottles.png Maizono death.png Sakura Suicide.jpg Naegi's fever.png Neagi Reading.png Sayaka Maizono's corpse.jpg Profiles Naegi Lucky Official Site.png Naegi Lucky Official Site 2.png Makoto Naegi Profile English Dangan Ronpa Site.PNG Makato Naegi's official profile on 1.2 relod.png Naegi Makoto Official Anime Site.png Asahina Swimmer Official Site 2.jpg Aoi Asahina English Profile.PNG Aoi on the official site.png Asahina Official Anime Site.png Togami Elite Official Site 2.jpg Byakuya Togami English Profile DR1.png Byakuya on the official.png Togami Official Anime Site.png Celestia Gambler Official Site 2.jpg Celestia Ludenberg English Profile.PNG Celestia on the official site.png Celestia Official Anime Site.png Fujisaki Programmer Official Site 2.jpg Chihiro Fujisaki- Profile Dangan Ronpa Site English.png Chihiro on the official site.png Chihiro Official Anime Site.png Yamada Otaku Official Site 2.jpg Hifumi Yamada Profile Dangan Ronpa Happy Trigger Havoc English Site.PNG Hifumi on the site.png Otaku Official Anime Site.png Ishimaru Fuki Official Site 2.jpg Kiyotaka Ishimaru Profile English Site.PNG Kiyotaka on the officil site.png Ishimaru Official Anime Site.png Kirigiri Detective Official Site 2.jpg Kyoko Kirigiri English Profile DR1.png Kyoko on the official site.png Kirigiri Official Anime Site.png Kuwata Baseball Player Official Site 2.jpg Leon Kuwata Profile English Danganronpa Site.PNG Leon on the official site.png Leon Official Anime Site.png Mondo Zoku Official Site 2.jpg Mondo Owada English profile.PNG Mondo on the site.png Mondo Official Anime Site.png Mukuro Gal Official Site 2.jpg Junko Enoshima (Mukuro Ikusaba) English Profile Site.PNG Mukuro on the officisl site.png Junko Official Anime Site.png Maizono Idol Official Site 2.jpg Sayaka Maizono Profile English Danganronpa site.PNG Maizono on the official site.png Maizono Official Anime Site.png Fukawa Writer Official Site 2.jpg Toko Fukawa English Profile.PNG Toko on the official site.png Touko Official Anime Site.png Hagakure Shaman Official Site 2.jpg Yasuhiro Hagakure English Profile DR1.png Yasuhiro on the official site.png Hagakure Official Anime Site.png Monokuma Official Anime Site.png Monokuma Official Site 2.jpg Monokuma on the official site.png Monokuma 2 on the offcial site.png C17.png Monokuma Profile English Dangan Ronpa Site.PNG Sakura Ogami Danganronpa 1 Japanese Website Profile.png Sakura Ogami Danganronpa 1 English Website Profile.png DRV3 CGs Kaede Akamatsu's counter (Japanese).jpg Kaede Akamatsu's counter (English).jpg Akamatsu PTA.jpg Akamatsu defeated.jpg NDRV3 Students.png